


Pills for Cold, Meals for Hunger, Me for You

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crossposted on AFF, M/M, Soonhoon - Freeform, Soulmates AU, id die for jihoon ngl, slight angst, soonyoung and jeonghan as bros hell yea, soul roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:24:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Once you turn 18, your body will stop aging physically until you meet your soulmate. This way, you'll grow old together once you meet. Interesting, isn't it? Soonyoung thought so, too.





	Pills for Cold, Meals for Hunger, Me for You

**Author's Note:**

> this was first posted on aff, and i transferred it. hell yea 
> 
> anyway stan jeon wonwoo he deserves more
> 
> title is from svt's pretty u

Soonyoung wakes up to the morning light blazing through the cracks of gray curtains and the incessant ringing of his phone. He pulls his weary body up from the bed and reaches for the annoying device on the bedside table, restraining himself from just throwing the damn thing at the wall.

 

“Evil Fuck,” he reads the caller ID. Soonyoung sighs and answers the phone with a sleepy tone. “Hello?”

 

“Where are you?! I’ve been trying to reach you for an hour now! Did you forget that you have an important meeting with a potential client today?!”

 

“Do I really need to be there? Can’t you handle it by yourself?” he whines.

 

“You’re the president of this company, for god’s sake. Of course you need to be here!”

 

Soonyoung clicks the end button, too tired to argue with the Vice President. He falls back onto the bed and stares at the pure whiteness that is his ceiling. For a moment, he imagines it to be a cloud and instinctively outstretches his right hand as if to touch it. 

 

When he pulls his hand back, Soonyoung sees, as he does everyday without fail, the black rose embedded on his wrist. It’s called “ **soul rose** ” by many, but he only considers it as a scar now.

 

The rose seems a little darker today. He absentmindedly traces the contours of the rose with his left thumb. It has been 5 years since it turned black. Soonyoung knows he no longer feels the same pain he felt when the once majestic red color of his soul rose was slowly covered with an achromatic color; a total darkness that signified the end of a love that haven’t even started yet. If he’s honest, all he feels now is emptiness.

 

Soonyoung smiles bitterly. Back then, meeting his soulmate is what made him look forward for all tomorrows to come. The red rose on his wrist will also be the exact red rose that his soulmate has, so they’ll be able to recognize each other once they meet. For him, this concept is very magical. Lovingly magical.

 

He was young and stupid. Who wouldn’t be? Once you turn 18, your body will stop aging physically until you meet your soulmate. This way, you will be able to grow old together at the same time. What a nice thing, isn’t it? Soonyoung thought so too.

 

But as fate would have it for him, his rose turned black even before he met the person destined for him. The darkening meant that his soulmate had died. This occurrence isn’t rare, but for a vernal Kwon Soonyoung, it was devastating. 

 

His body, however, didn’t recognize the end of his love’s destiny, so it didn’t age. And now here he is 5 years later, a 25-year-old man living inside an 18-year-old’s body.

 

Soonyoung finally detaches himself from the comfort of his bed and heads for the bathroom. After reminiscing the past, a hot shower is what he needs to remove the coldness that surrounded him. Somewhere in his mind, though, Soonyoung knows he will never be able to rid himself of it. He shrugs and prepares for another work day.

 

The process is quick. It only took 30 minutes and Soonyoung’s already out the door and inside his car, on the way to the cozy cafe he visits everyday to get his daily caffeine fix.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When he arrives at “ **Angel Cafe** ”, his smile already in place and his greeting seconds away, Soonyoung is surprised as he sees a new face behind the counter.

 

“Good morning, sir. What can I get you for today?” new face says apathetically, not even smiling but still looking cute.

 

Soonyoung doesn’t respond, too mesmerized with the stranger’s face. In return, new face glares at him.

 

“Excuse me, sir, but this is the part where you say your order like a normal customer does.”

 

Soonyoung hurriedly looks away and clears his throat. Another person arrives behind the counter then. It’s the cafe’s owner and Soonyoung’s longtime friend, Jisoo.

 

“Is that any way to treat a customer, Jihoon?” Jisoo says to new face. He turns to Soonyoung. “Hey hoshi, good morning! The usual?”

 

Soonyoung blushes because of the nickname. He called himself that when he was just 19 just because he thought “Soonyoung” is too lame. He had burned it to the ground along with his other memories but Jisoo still teases him with it, even now.

 

“Yes, please.” he answers timidly.

 

Jisoo smiles and heads out to make his order, leaving Soonyoung and the new face, whose name is _Jihoon_ as what the owner called him, in awkward silence.

 

Soonyoung hands him his card. “Uh, my usual is just black coffee.”

 

Jihoon briefly looks at him then proceeds to take his card to cash out the payment. Soonyoung thinks he heard him mutter “cute but boring” under his breath. Seconds later, he hands back the card together with the receipt.

 

After a while, Jisoo appears with the order. He gives it to Jihoon then waves a goodbye to his friend before disappearing again. Soonyoung waves back smiling.

 

The emotionless employee holds out the cup of coffee in front of him. When Soonyoung reaches for it, their fingers touch for the shortest moment, enough to send sparks of electricity in his fingertips, surprising Soonyoung. It’s an amazing feat that he is even able to firmly hold the cup because with the electricity came a sudden pain in his right wrist, as if it’s on fire.

 

Jihoon looks at him quizzically, a bit weirded out with Soonyoung’s abrupt change of expression. “Are you okay?”

 

“Yes, I’m fine, but uh , thanks. I’ll go now, then.” Soonyoung says. 

 

He leaves, confused over the reason of his pain.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The drive to his company is excruciating, and Soonyoung have to stop a couple of times just to massage his wrist. The pain woke his senses faster than his coffee did. It lasted even when he arrived inside his office. The Vice-President, Yoon Jeonghan, chooses that moment to enter.

 

“So you finally decided to show up, huh? Prepare yourself. The meeting’s starting in 10 minutes.”

 

“My wrist hurts. Can’t you go instead?”

 

Jeonghan rolls his eyes. “I call bullshit.”

 

“Fuck you, I’m telling the truth.” Soonyoung says seriously.

 

Jeonghan glares at him but he comes closer to check it, his “ _mother instinct_ ” kicking in. “Did you hurt yourself, you shit? Let me see it.”

 

He extends out his right hand. Jeonghan pushes the fabric of Soonyoung’s dress shirt down to examine his wrist, only to be greeted with a very shocking view. “Isn’t this rose black?!”

 

“What?” Soonyoung pulls his hand back and finds the “definitely black” rose of his to be definitely not black. The rose is now in a shade of bright red, almost hurting his eyes. The pain disappeared instantly. It seems as though the rose is only signaling Soonyoung of its change that’s why his wrist hurt.

 

“What is this?!”

 

Jeonghan grabs his right hand to look at it again. “Wow. It really is red now.”

 

“How could this even happen?” Soonyoung asks him.

 

“Do I look like I have any fucking idea? That’s your soul rose, not mine.”

 

Soonyoung controls his urge to throw a chair on Jeonghan’s face. “You’re useless.”  
He stares at the rose a while more before deciding to leave. “Lead that meeting. I have to go talk to Dr. Jeon about this.” he stands up and heads out to the door.

 

“What? You can’t just leave, Kwon Soonyoung!”

 

Soonyoung just waves him off.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You can’t just barge in here and continuously wave your hand in front of me like a kid.”

  
Dr. Jeon Wonwoo informs this to his newly-arrived patient, voice not quite annoyed. “There’s a reason why there’s a nurse stationed at the counter, you know.”

 

“Who cares about that now,” Soonyoung responds stubbornly. He hasn’t been this confused and curious for a long time, and so he needs answers pronto. “Look at this!”

 

Dr. Jeon examines the now-red soul rose for a bit before looking at Soonyoung like he’s some dumb child. “Do you really not know what this means?”

 

“Obviously, no.”

 

“It means you found your soulmate.”

 

“What? But my soulmate, whoever he/she/it is, died 5 years ago! That’s impossible!”

 

“Ah, my apologies. I meant, you found _another_ soulmate.”

 

Soonyoung’s face furrowed. “Another soulmate? You mean, a person can have two soulmates?"

 

“It’s a rare case, but it is said that when a person’s soulmate dies before they even meet, the rose of the one who died transfers to another person whose soulmate is still not born yet.”

 

“A soul rose could change?”

 

Dr. Jeon sighs. “I’ve told you this 5 years ago, kid. It’s your fault you didn’t listen. Yes, a soul rose could change. When your rose turned black, I told you that there’s a chance that it would turn red again. It seemed like you were too busy being miserable to hear that then.”

 

Soonyoung just stares at him, still in shock.

 

Dr. Jeon signals for him to go. “Since I’m a friend, this session is free. Now, if I were you, I’d find the person I was with when that rose turned red again. He’s your soulmate, I’m sure.”

 

He doesn’t need to be told twice.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lee Jihoon thinks he finally found the job he actually likes. Jisoo’s “ **Angel Cafe** ” feels strangely like home; cozy and comfortable. He is glad he met the very kind owner two weeks ago, because he really appreciates his job. And though he is new, the other employees treats him like a friend. He doesn’t think he’ll like that Seokmin dude, though. He makes such bad jokes.

 

It’s not originally in his plan to work, but Jihoon needs money to buy a new guitar. 

 

He settles on busying himself with looking at random customers inside the cafe and naming them based on what they’re wearing.

 

“Seagull.”

 

“Colorful idiot.”

 

“Definitely wants to be a rapper.”

 

“First day on the job and you’re already proving yourself to be a judgmental ass.” Jisoo comments snarkily, though it doesn’t really have any substance in it because it’s Jisoo, _hello_

 

“I only came here to attack people.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, sure. Anyway, what do you think of my friend?”

 

“The one with the white dress shirt, cute face, nice smile, handsome voice, and overall amazing existence who came in this morning? I don’t know. I can’t even, like, remember him or something.” Jihoon lies through his teeth.

 

Jisoo laughs. “Oh, okay. Look at him now and decide then."

 

“What?”

 

“Uh, excuse me?” Soonyoung says, trying to catch Jihoon’s attention.

 

Jihoon freezes. Apparently, people appear when you talk about them in the cafe. 

 

It takes him a few seconds before he turns to see Soonyoung smiling at him. He puts his blank face on. “Yes?”

 

“Uh, well. This may sound weird and all but.. uh.. can I have your hand?”

 

Jihoon’s face turns red. “Wh-what?!”

 

Soonyoung panics a bit. “Oh my god, sorry! What I meant is that, can I look at your hand? Your right hand, specifically.”

 

Jihoon calms down a bit. Jisoo, unable to contain his hidden thirst for ships, grabs Jihoon’s right hand and thrusts it out to Soonyoung. “Here!”

 

The latter checks the blushing employee’s wrist. Soonyoung stays quiet for the next seconds. Finally, he extends out his right hand too and places his wrist next to Jihoon’s.

 

“Shut the hell up, all of you.” Jihoon commands. 

 

"No one's saying anything, though?" Jisoo supplies.

 

Jihoon pouts at him then he stares at their wrists again, seeing two identical red roses. The meaning is already clear for the both of them. He pulls his hand back and gulps, trying to calm his heart.

 

Soonyoung looks away, not knowing what to do now that it’s confirmed that Jihoon is indeed his soulmate.

 

“So, uh.. do you want some coffee? Again?” Jihoon asks out of nowhere.

 

Soonyoung nods his head. “Sure. I’ll just.. stay there.” he points at one table at the corner of the cafe and goes to it, wanting to escape the awkward situation for now.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Once again, Soonyoung finds himself tracing the contours of his soul rose. He’s feeling a lot of emotions right now, but he’s sure that none of them is emptiness.

 

A few minutes pass by before Seungkwan, one of the servers, gives him his coffee, along with a piece of paper that reads:

 

** My shift ends later this 12. Have lunch with me? :) **

** \- Jihoon **

 

Soonyoung thinks this is definitely the best morning of his life.

 

 


End file.
